<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how many love songs will it take (until you fall for me) by prodbeomgyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154763">how many love songs will it take (until you fall for me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodbeomgyu/pseuds/prodbeomgyu'>prodbeomgyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Deaf Choi Beomgyu, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Huening Kai, Time Skips, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, actually he played a love song like two times lmao, beomjun - Freeform, im bad at tagging, shy but flirty choi yeonjun, there was an attempt, they fall in love within like 2 seconds because im impatient, yeongyu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodbeomgyu/pseuds/prodbeomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun keeps coming back to a particular music shop for the pretty boy who works as a cashier there. To make his feelings obvious, Yeonjun continuously blasts love songs using the shop’s speakers—not knowing they’ve all been falling on deaf ears. Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how many love songs will it take (until you fall for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi (sorry for my bad english) lmao ok so this is my first ao3 fic don't judge me too harshly- i got used to just slapping memes onto fake tweets. also i'm really sorry if there any inaccuracies regarding any sign language gesture.</p><p>unbeta-ed because we die like men</p><p>dani, this is for you. i bear you in mind in everything that i write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun saunters in the familiar music shop. At this point, every nook and cranny of this place is already carved in his mind—how it has two broken light bulbs above the vinyl aisle that nobody bothers fixing, how it has a bell perched over the door to signal when somebody enters, and most importantly, how they have speakers that are free for customers to try out. He’s been taking advantage of the said devices for two whole months now.</p><p>He strides to one of the biggest ones the shop owns, and before any of the staff could stop him, Yeonjun presses play. </p><p><em>What a heavenly way to die, what a time to be alive. Because forever is in your eyes, and forever is half the time I want to spend with you</em>.</p><p>With the lyrics blasting in the shop, Yeonjun looks to the pay counter, anticipating a sign from the very reason why he keeps coming back. </p><p>Unfortunately, the chestnut haired boy doesn’t even look up from the cash register, completely oblivious of the ruckus coming from the electronics section, or maybe he doesn’t care. Yeonjun prays that it’s just the former. He’s lost count of how many times he’s visited the shop, of how many songs he’s played. Frankly speaking, he’s usually not very shy when it comes to how he feels. But the moment he saw the smile of the boy manning the register (on his first visit too!) Yeonjun is rendered acting like a little boy with a huge crush. </p><p>“Okay, it’s time for me to kick you out. Customers are complaining. Again.” He feels a hand grasp his shoulder, he already knows who it is before he even turns around.</p><p>“Taehyun! You won’t force your most loyal customer to leave right?” Yeonjun sheepishly smiles, but the other boy isn’t fazed by his charms at all. </p><p>“We’re not losing ten customers for one. Step out the door, hyung. I don’t even know why you keep coming back just to play some music.” Taehyun waves goodbye before slamming the door in the older’s face, the door serving as a physical representation of the great distance between Yeonjun and the beautiful boy whose name he still doesn’t know. </p><p>All he wants is a way to cashier boy’s heart, his name, and maybe an answer to why he can’t even get a glance from him.</p><p>Maybe he’ll finally get the last two if he simply had the guts to come up to the counter, because then he’ll spot the name tag pinned on cashier boy’s sweater.</p><p>
  <em>Good afternoon, I’m Beomgyu! I’m deaf, please be nice to me! How may I help you?</em>

</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Another day, another visit, another love song at maximum volume. Yeonjun quickly plugs his phone in and chooses one with a mellow tune.</p><p><em>If you go blind I'll describe the view, if you can't feel then I'll hold you, if you fall know I've got you</em>. </p><p>Yeonjun looks up and wishes for a simple acknowledgement—even a simple glance would do—but pretty cashier boy wasn’t looking back, crushing the small bit of hope Yeonjun had with him for the day. Another day, another visit, another confession left unheard. </p><p>“Music festival’s over, hyung. Time to turn it off while I’m still not being forced to slam the door in your face like Taehyun does.” At least this time, it’s Soobin who’s sent to collect Yeonjun. He’s the assistant manager of the shop, but he’s nicer and naturally charismatic. “I really don’t know why you’ve been doing this the past two months. They’re all love songs too, heartbroken?”</p><p>So Yeonjun can trust him right?</p><p>“Kind of. I have this huge crush on someone, I’ve been playing love songs to make it obvious to them but it’s just.. not working.”</p><p>“You’ve been at this for months, haven’t you considered maybe giving up instead?”</p><p>”With a face as angelic as his, how can I not keep coming back?” It was a cheesy thing to say, Yeonjun admits. It doesn't make it any less truthful though, the store's cashier was simply ethereal. Or maybe Yeonjun is just being biased. </p><p>Soobin rolls his eyes at what he heard. ”Wow, who is it anyway? Definitely someone working here.”</p><p>“I actually don’t know his name. He’s the cashier.”</p><p>Yeonjun jumps a little when Soobin suddenly drops the stack of posters he was supposed to tape to the wall. He kneels to help the latter pick up the papers, but then accidentally makes a small rip on one of them after hearing the bomb that comes from Soobin’s mouth. “You can’t have feelings for Beomgyu.”</p><p>Beomgyu. A pretty name for a pretty boy. But that’s definitely not what Yeonjun should be focusing on right now. </p><p>“Wait, what do you mean? Does he already have someone else? I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”</p><p>Soobin chuckles as he shakes his head, “Oh there’s a much more complicated problem than that. Beomgyu was born deaf.”</p><p>He screams as the older accidentally rips another poster, this time almost all the way through. </p><p>Deaf. Beomgyu was deaf and Yeonjun couldn’t have picked a worse option to woo him than blasting music. The past two months it's like he’s been trying to grasp at something in the dark, only for there to be nothing in the room all along. But another light bulb flickers and Yeonjun hopes that it works this time so he can finally find his way to Beomgyu. He still has a chance; he just needs to make proper use of it.</p><p>He heads to the nearest library and checks out a book on sign language.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>After pulling an all-nighter trying to memorize gestures for basic conversation, he freshens up to look at least decent for his next visit to the music shop. </p><p>Yeonjun is glad he chose to wear his white cap today. He was currently next in line at the counter and he was sweating bullets, his electric blue hair would easily show that if it weren’t for the accessory. Truthfully speaking, even during all those days of playing music that fell only on deaf ears (literally), he never thought about what he would do once he reached the part where he had to actually interact with Beomgyu. But his internal crisis is interrupted when the customer in front of him leaves, signalling that it was his turn. </p><p><em>Oh man. He’s even more breathtaking up close</em>. </p><p>Beomgyu’s chestnut brown locks looked soft and ready to have Yeonjun’s hands run through them, his eyes appeared to hold a separate universe in them too, being an astronaut suddenly seems like an appealing occupation. Wow, has Yeonjun always been this much of a loser? </p><p>It takes the cashier worriedly waving his hand in front of the blue haired male’s face for the said boy to notice that he’s been staring like a creep for how many seconds long. “Oh, right, I-“ Yeonjun shuts himself up, and reminds himself what he’s there to do before he can humiliate himself further. He makes the gesture of the letter A using his right hand, then places it on his left palm.</p><p>
  <em>Good morning. Help?</em>
</p><p>Yeonjun thinks he hears his heart crack after Beomgyu’s eyes light up, probably glad that a customer was using sign language. But then he starts doing other gestures that the former hadn’t learned yet and now he’s lost. Yeonjun’s confusion must have been obvious because Beomgyu suddenly hands him a notebook and pen. </p><p>Thankfully, it doesn’t take long for the taller to realize this time what the cashier was trying to say. He swiftly writes his question. <em>Do you know where to find Billy Joel’s albums?</em></p><p>Beomgyu nods and gestures at Yeonjun to follow him. He brings him to a shelf with a section stocked with the albums. The thing is, the latter isn’t actually much of a Billy Joel fan, the only reason why it’s the name he wrote on the notebook is because he blasted one of Billy’s love songs before. But Beomgyu was looking expectantly at him, waiting for his decision, Yeonjun felt that he would let the boy down if he doesn’t purchase anything so he grabs a random one to pay for.</p><p>The album ends up forgotten in his bedside drawer.</p><p>And that’s how his new routine started. Yeonjun’s days didn’t consist of corny love songs anymore, now they’re filled with music albums he’s not actually going to listen to while he kept himself busy at night trying to learn sign language. At this point, he needed to make progress fast, the continuous buying was making a huge dent in his bank account. </p><p>So on a particularly calm Wednesday with barely any customers present, Yeonjun gets brave. He rehearses his gestures at least five times before heading to the pay counter. </p><p>
  <em>Can I be your friend?</em>
</p><p>The day isn’t so calm anymore when the biggest smile etches itself on Beomgyu’s face. He raises a fist before moving his wrist back and forth, he then draws a large circle on his chest. Yeonjun barely contains his excitement after understanding what they mean. </p><p><em>Yes, please</em>. </p><p>One step at a time, Yeonjun thinks. He isn’t courageous enough to ask Beomgyu to get coffee with him just yet, so maybe he can settle for a strawberry lollipop instead, he watches as the other's mouth stretches into a smile before he pocketed the little treat. Unfortunately, Yeonjun's sign language skills aren’t so advanced yet either, they have to keep using the notebook Beomgyu handed him once so they can keep talking. They play twenty questions through it and Yeonjun learns that he's the older one between the two of them, he makes up an excuse that the heat was making him red after he blushed when Beomgyu wrote that he's going to refer to him as hyung from now on, even though the AC was blowing cool air from the ceiling right above them.</p><p>Yeonjun didn't think that the other boy could appear even more endearing than he already does, but he gets proven wrong with each new fact he finds out about him. Beomgyu likes to snack on churros because his mom used to make them a lot for him, his original childhood dream was to be a car racer with a vehicle that could teleport, he has an Amazon bird named Toto whom he deeply treasures—all of these and more, Yeonjun takes note of them.</p><p>People can call him a fool all they want for spending so much time and money just to learn about how Beomgyu's day went and about the hundreds of albums he had to help put on shelves. Perhaps if the person doing this very thing was a friend of Yeonjun's, he would have made fun of them too for being so love struck. But right now, he doesn't really care anymore about how ridiculous he appears for putting in so much effort, because as he chuckled at how Beomgyu's face soured at the mention of tomatoes and mint chocolate, he feels himself fall a little more.</p><p>Screw parachutes, screw safety nets, Yeonjun knows he's going to go all in. </p><p>They grow closer with each visit and Beomgyu laughs louder with each new story Yeonjun has to tell. The cashier is usually in the store, the older knows this because Beomgyu mentioned before that he gets homeschooled instead after a particular.. bullying incident. Hence, when he's not busy with academic load, he spends his time working. He doesn't mind it though, even if he's not around most of his peers, he has everything he needs to keep him happy. (Yeonjun's delusional so he hopes he's part of that <em>everything</em> too.) Beomgyu's habits also become more apparent, the other thinks he's privileged for being close enough to catch them all.</p><p>More customers also come now, most likely glad that cheesy love songs don't unnecessarily echo throughout the store's hallways anymore. Another thing about the store he picks up is that all the employees are quite protective of Beomgyu, always asking him in sign language if he needs any help or if any buyer has bothered him. Yeonjun's glad that he's in such a welcoming environment that's willing to make sure he's comfortable and sheltered.</p><p>So he really should have seen it coming when on another visit, he suddenly gets pulled aside before he could even touch the music shop's front door. </p><p>"Okay spill, what are your intentions with Beomgyu hyung?"</p><p>Yeonjun's surprised to see that it was Huening Kai, the store's youngest employee, who was towering over him. The kid was usually nice, often smiling and giggling, even the most irritating type of customers would soften up for him. But the Huening Kai in front him now was completely diffferent; gone was the twinkle in his eyes and the friendly aura that he brought along, they were instead replaced with a threatening stare that pierced through Yeonjun and an atmosphere that solely aimed to intimidate. </p><p>If he was going to get the taller's approval, Yeonjun was going to have to be firm too. "I sincerely like him and want to get to know him more."</p><p>Huening Kai scoffs, disbelief apparent in the way he rolls his eyes. The older starts doubting if this really was the same kid that liked to collect plushies. "People have treated hyung as a charity case before and he's definitely been mocked just because he's a little different from us. How can I trust that you're not just going to throw him aside once you've had your fun? It’s not just me that thinks this way, the rest of the staff is still wary about you.”</p><p>Honestly speaking, Yeonjun felt a little offended by the accusation. He’s risked getting blacklisted by the shop owner for playing songs too loud, emptied his wallet by purchasing albums of artists he didn't even like just to see Beomgyu for a few minutes, and until now spends his nights learning more sign language to make communication easier. How can he make his feelings look any more sincere? But Yeonjun also understands the wariness regarding his plans. Beomgyu getting intentionally hurt isn't such an impossibility. Now he knows that he has to convince not only Beomgyu that he's not going to do the same, but the people around him too, because they were the ones who have been taking care of him from the start. Yeonjun has to persuade them that he's here now too. </p><p>"The songs I played in the store's speakers were all for him, I did all that before I even knew he was deaf or hell, what his name was. I kept coming back these past few months just to see him smile, even if it's only for a few minutes. And.. I can't promise that I won't hurt him, but I can swear that if I do, it will never be on purpose. You're just going to have to trust me on that."</p><p>The two continue to lock eyes, daring each other to crack and give up. When Huening Kai sighs and mumbles a soft whatever, Yeonjun knows he won. All he has to do now is match his words with action and prove to the rest his sincerity. He gazes at Beomgyu through the shop's window and feels an ache in his chest, a pain that he welcomed each time because he knew the cause of it. </p><p>Yeah. His feelings for Beomgyu are definitely real. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The pair were currently in Beomgyu's room, their friendship deepened enough to the point that he trusted Yeonjun to invite him in his space. The latter was incredibly nervous before they had even entered the house's front door, imagining the numerous questions Beomgyu's parents might accuse him with like how Kai did and preparing himself to answer them all. He later finds out that he worried for nothing when instead of hisses and brows raised in suspicion, Yeonjun was met with gentle smiles, bright eyes, and greetings of <em>You're Yeonjun right? Beomgyu's talked a lot about his favorite hyung</em>. But he gets dragged upstairs by the younger before he could even listen to the things Beomgyu has said about him. </p><p>Yeonjun wanted to tease the other for the bit about him being his <em>favorite</em>, but he figured Beomgyu's reddening ears alone serve as a sign that he was flustered enough already. However, he'd be lying if he said that hearing such a thing straight from the younger's parents didn't cause him to feel any form of satisfaction at all.</p><p>The confusion and surprise was apparent on his face when he saw stacks of music albums and a large, white speaker in the bedroom. It seems that Beomgyu already expected the reaction because he suddenly pulled out the notebook they've been using to talk and quickly started writing.</p><p>And now, after reading the thorough explanation on paper, Yeonjun learns that deaf people can actually hear music too. Apparently, they listen to it through vibrations; the humming of strings or the banging of drums can be easily perceived once the volume is turned up, they feel them as they read through the lyrics. </p><p>So really, Beomgyu could have heard the love songs, but he needed to have his hand on the speaker. </p><p>This fact leaves Yeonjun wondering, had Beomgyu been able to hear all along, would they still have been close like this? Or would the younger be too embarrassed to be even seen with him? There were hundreds of ways and possibilities it could have turned out differently. Yeonjun can spend hours wondering what might have been, what could have been if Beomgyu heard all those songs.</p><p>But then the said boy begins to enthusiastically show the various objects in his room, like the manhwa comics he likes to read in his free time, the books he has regarding sign language and how to properly care for birds,  the collection of little enamel pins he has because he finds them cute. </p><p>And Yeonjun..</p><p>Yeonjun doesn’t care about the other possibilities anymore, this reality now that was in front of him was more than he could have ever wished and played songs for. He decides that he wants to show a little piece of him too, specifically one that most evidently longs for Beomgyu but not sharp enough to scare him away. The boy deserves it, deserves to know that one more person cares about him. Thankfully, Yeonjun's sign language skills had improved immensely.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for letting me in your life.</em>
</p><p>And now Beomgyu's gazing right at him, but somehow this look was a little different. The stars were still present in his eyes but they're sparkling even more than usual, the pull they have feel stronger too; enticing Yeonjun to come closer and get lost in them. That is until a soft smile from the younger makes his heart stop and renders him paralyzed. It's Yeonjun's favorite sight, Beomgyu's smile leaves him defenseless each time. </p><p>When the latter starts responding in gestures too, he's grateful that he understood.</p><p><em>Thank you for wanting to be in it.</em>  </p><p>Yeonjun doesn't tell Beomgyu that he wants to stay in it too.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Beomgyu once brought up that his working hours were from one until five in the afternoon, so that's usually the time that Yeonjun comes in the store and stays for an hour or two. He even sits behind the counter now too beside Beomgyu to keep him company as he mans the register. Oddly enough, none of the other employees reprimand him or tell him to move somewhere else.</p><p>Today, however, as he was about to leave for the day since there were only a few minutes until the clock's hand hits five, Yeonjun is caught off guard when he feels the end of his shirt's sleeve being softly pulled back by Beomgyu. It takes everything in him to not combust there and then after seeing the younger raise his pinky and thumb to form a letter Y with his palms facing down, Yeonjun fully understands what it means.</p><p>
  <em>Stay.</em>
</p><p>With no questions asked, it takes that simple gesture alone for the older to root himself beside Beomgyu again, though he does start wondering what made the latter request such a thing.</p><p>Even more questions appear in his head when he later finds himself climbing up a ladder to the store's rooftop, following Beomgyu's lead. Yeonjun makes sure to stay alert and cautious, ensuring that if the younger would accidentally misstep, he would be ready to catch him and prevent the fall. He ignores the voice at the back of his head laughing at him for how whipped he is. </p><p>Everything finally clicks when he sees the amazing view at the rooftop. A blanket had already been laid out on the floor, where Beomgyu heads straight to and beckons Yeonjun to come sit with him. The latter does so, close enough that their shoulders were touching, and takes in his surroundings. The buildings around them appear smaller, short flower stalks were oddly growing from the cracks in the brick walls and the ground, and the sun was a hue of soft orange—gentle and comforting rather than a bright yellow that's intense enough to blind.</p><p>Yeonjun turns away from the view to prevent himself from forming any poems in his head comparing it to the boy next to him—he’s completely smitten, he can’t help but remember Beomgyu in every beautiful sight. Yeonjun settles for something less corny, but just as cheesy. He taps Beomgyu's shoulder and signs, <em>Well, I'm doomed.</em> </p><p>Confusion makes its way to the younger's face, before being replaced by a heartstopping smile after seeing Yeonjun's next gestures.</p><p><em>Now when I see sunsets, I'll just get reminded of you</em>. </p><p>The sky was currently a mixture of various shades of pink and red, but those same colors were painted on Beomgyu's cheeks too, and Yeonjun thinks the latter is a much more pleasing sight — even more stunning than anything the heavens have ever shown. </p><p>The younger, in turn, pulls out their shared notebook; he's made it a habit to keep it on his person, especially when Yeonjun was around, to guarantee that they can keep talking even if there's a certain gesture that the older doesn't know yet. Beomgyu starts writing, before sighing and furiously erasing the words. He repeats the actions with eyebrows pinched together in frustration, doubting whether he should really reveal what's on the paper. What if he's been seeing all the signs wrong? But then Yeonjun gently holds his hand that was tightly gripping the pen, his eyes were kind and solely focused on Beomgyu's own, as if assuring him that he cares for and wants to know whatever he has to say. So the smaller pours his feelings on paper again, before hastily shoving it to the boy next to him. Beomgyu bites his lower lip both in fear and anticipation of the other's reaction.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yeonjun truly believes his heart is about to burst and break out of his ribcage. With the message he just read, how could it not? His attempts at hiding his smile were all futile—he's too whipped and too far gone to fight it.</p><p><em>You don't have to look at sunsets alone anymore or remember me when the sky turns orange and pink, just see all of them with me</em>.</p><p>Yeonjun already knows his chest stings a certain way whenever he looks at Beomgyu, everything inside him twists and churns with a simple glance at the boy.</p><p>But then he feels it.</p><p>Sitting shoulder to shoulder with the object of his affections, he feels the very instant the gnawing had grown even more intense. As if a vine that had slowly been wrapping its way around Yeonjun's heart, had finally engulfed it completely. It's this exact moment that he realizes he wants to willingly immerse himself in everything Beomgyu has to offer.</p><p>It's laughable, he thinks, it's laughable how everyone seems to believe that anything beyond friendship with the other would result in a mess of tears caused by insincerity. Because to Yeonjun, right here, right now — nothing would be easier than to be deeply and utterly in love with Beomgyu.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Sunset after sunset, they see them all together. Their new norm was now sneakily climbing up to the shop's rooftop and staying there until the sky was dark. They always sat together with their shoulders and knees touching, but Yeonjun never gets brave enough to scoot an inch closer and finally put his hand on top of Beomgyu's. He's content with this, at least for now, the last thing he wants to do is overwhelm and scare the younger away. After all, he made a silent promise to himself to take care of him, to be someone he can rely on.</p><p>Yeonjun is reminded of this promise again when he receives a call from Beomgyu's mother, her worry felt even through the phone when she explains that Beomgyu was sobbing and making a mess in his room. Hearing this, Yeonjun immediately comes running. When he arrived at the other's house, the state of his room was just how Beomgyu's mother had described it; his comics and novels were all open on the floor, the bedroom sheets lying on the ground, even the collection of enamel pins had all been left forgotten in one corner. And in the middle of it all was a trembling Beomgyu, whose eyes were bloodshot and swollen, absent of their usual twinkle. </p><p>Yeonjun places a Y-shaped hand across his chin. <em>What's wrong?</em></p><p>While he waits for an answer, Beomgyu ponders if he should really reveal the cause of his meltdown. What if Yeonjun leaves once he finds out? He won't hear the older yell at him for being irresponsible and unable to take care of something so simple, but the disappointment he'll see on his face alone will absolutely destroy him. The twenty questions, the banters and pick up lines during work — all gone because of his own carelessness.</p><p>The chestnut haired boy looks away in shame before moving to pick up a permanent marker. Too exhausted to look for a blank piece of paper, he resorts to writing on his arm instead. <em>I lost the notebook, the one we use to talk, the one thing that connects us. I'm so sorry</em>.</p><p>After reading it, Yeonjun remains silent while still looking at the words on Beomgyu's arm. The latter bites his lip to prevent another sob from coming out because this was it, a person he's started to hold close to his heart was about to get up and leave. Beomgyu gasps in surprise when instead of a door slamming shut, he's met with Yeonjun placing a soft kiss on his arm that was hastily written on. It was simple and tender, neither words nor signs were exchanged, yet the former fully believes he's never felt more adored than now.</p><p><em>That notebook isn't what connects us.</em> The older of the two gestures with his eyes firmly staring straight at Beomgyu's. Unfortunately, he still doesn't know how to sign what he wants to say right now, so he snatches the permanent marker the younger used prior and pours his feelings on his own skin. <em>That's not what connects us. You do and every little moment we've spent together</em>.</p><p>Yeonjun chooses not to write about all the other things that keeps him staying — the way Beomgyu bites his knuckles when he gets shy, when he's not afraid to laugh loudly after finding something funny, when he plays with those <em>god forbidden</em> lips again. Yeonjun chooses not to write about how it's all those little habits that keep him by Beomgyu's side, because he wants to see them all, both known and unknown. Everyday. </p><p>For a second, a sliver of happiness appears in Beomgyu’s eyes and Yeonjun starts thinking that this is it, everything is okay now and they can head out to catch the next sundown. But then the light disappears just as quickly as it came, disappointment once again taking over. Seeing the way Beomgyu's features darken tugs on Yeonjun's heartstrings in a nasty manner. He wants to protect him from whatever is making him feel this way, he wants to cover the smaller boy's eyes and have him see only the good things instead, he wants to do all he can to ensure that Beomgyu feels loved and cared for and wanted. Because that's what he deserves.</p><p>The blue-haired male watches as the other looks for his phone and scrolls through a playlist of songs. Beomgyu taps on one, but instead of letting it play from the beginning, he slides his finger to have it start specifically at minute 0:32.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve been thinking about it, and I’ve been dreaming about you. Won’t do a thing about this, ‘cause I don’t wanna ruin you.</em>
</p><p>Yeonjun immediately presses stop after realizing the message that was being implied. During the period when he still played songs for the other, the older's thoughts occasionally strayed to the possibility of Beomgyu dedicating a song for him too, but he didn't want it to be like this. Had the younger been thinking this way this whole time? Because his phone was already nearby, Beomgyu decides to type out the very insecurity that’s been bothering him since he became close with the older.</p><p><em>Hyung, you’re so amazing, you’re nice, you’re perfect. The last person you should be with is someone who doesn’t even know the sound of your voice</em>.</p><p>Reading it shatters Yeonjun’s heart. He’s honestly in disbelief of how the breathtaking boy in front of him can view himself in such a negative light, because to him, it’s entirely the other way around; until now, he still doubts how deserving he really is of Beomgyu’s attention alone. </p><p><em>I’m sorry I can’t hear you.</em> The trembling boy types in his phone once more.</p><p>This time, Yeonjun figures he shouldn’t uselessly sit still when the person he’s admired for so long was breaking right in front of him. He doesn’t want Beomgyu to feel bad over something he had no control over, he doesn’t want him to apologize for something that never made him any less beautiful, so he thinks of a way to convey his sincerity that didn’t need any sound.</p><p>Yeonjun places Beomgyu’s palm flat on his chest, enabling the latter to feel his rapid heart that was beating strongly and only for him. The older makes a fist then raises his pinky, index finger, and thumb.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu releases a soft gasp and feels another wave of tears roll down his cheeks, but this time they were out of bliss. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he’ll regret this, hopefully he won’t, Beomgyu decides he doesn’t want to think about it anymore and simply moves closer until he could Yeonjun’s breath on his own pair. The younger cautiously cups the other male’s cheek, silently asking for permission. In turn, Yeonjun places his forehead on Beomgyu’s and finally closes the remaining distance. Their lips perfectly meld together as the latter surrendered into the older male's arms. Two months of pining, two months of hoping, two months of wishing that the other feels the same— Yeonjun knows they were all worth it as he places a hand on the back of Beomgyu's neck to pull him even deeper into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>That night, amidst all the chaos, the hearts of two boys finally beat in sync.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>♪</p>
</div><p> </p><p>After their mutual confession, the pair had become practically inseparable. Yeonjun is almost sure the store employees know about their escapades to the rooftop, but deliberately ignore them. As often as he could, he would also cheekily ask for a kiss from Beomgyu. The latter would blush each time and whine about how needy Yeonjun is, but would always end up giving in anyway. </p><p>Yeonjun was getting ready to go out again for another visit, putting a white coat on because it was starting to get cold. But he almost drops it when someone outside starts furiously knocking on the front door, knuckles loudly clashing against wood. Yeonjun opens the door with an obviously irritated expression etched on his face, irked at whoever the person is causing such a ruckus, but his gaze immediately softens when he’s met with a brightly beaming Beomgyu. </p><p>And in his hands was a glass case containing new and expensive hearing aids. </p><p>Beomgyu pushes Yeonjun aside and enters the house, too excited to wait for an invitation to come inside. He drags the older to the couch and frantically looks around for something to write on. The blue haired male seems to understand what Beomgyu was struggling with and is glad he never went a day without learning at least one new sign. </p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, my sign language has improved a lot. Do you need help with wearing the hearing aids?</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu sighs of relief before simply nodding. He plops down next to Yeonjun on the couch, who’s already fumbling with the device in his hands. It took a while, they needed to read a list of instructions first and even watched a video on how to do it, but the chestnut-haired boy eventually has the hearing aids in his ears. With shaking hands, he switches them on.</p><p>“Beomgyu?”</p><p>The said boy bursts into tears after hearing his name being called. Because now, knowing how Yeonjun’s voice sounds like wasn’t a wish anymore, it was reality now. </p><p>The older rubs circles on Beomgyu’s back in an attempt to calm him down, but a certain question pops in his head and he couldn’t help but ask. “Wait, why didn’t you put your hearing aids already before coming here?” But he himself becomes a sobbing mess after understanding Beomgyu’s response.</p><p><em>I wanted your voice to be the first sound I hear.</em> </p><p>Yeonjun is so <em>so</em> enraptured by Beomgyu, no words will ever be able to accurately describe how he actually feels, but completely in love would be a good place to start.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Rewind</em>
  </p>
</div>.
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Play.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Beomgyu counts five seconds with his fingers. And like clockwork, the same blue-haired stranger enters through the shop’s door right when he counted to zero. It’s been like this for weeks now, almost a month of the unknown male striding to the shop’s speakers and playing a song Beomgyu won’t be able to hear. In fact, the only reason why he knows about this odd routine the stranger seems to be following is because each time he uses the speakers again, Beomgyu is the one who receives the complaints. Taehyun is in charge of informing him so he can put it on paper, which he will then hand to the manager. </p><p>The problem is, Beomgyu never actually turns them in. With the amount of written complaints about the stranger, Beomgyu actually has the power to have him blacklisted and banned with only a simple word to his boss. But he kind of doesn’t want to. Call him shallow but he finds the blue-haired boy attractive and charming, always carrying around this air of confidence, he’s quite curious too of the reason why the male keeps coming back just to play a song. Why doesn’t he just buy a speaker instead? </p><p>The stranger usually came at a specific time, Beomgyu likes to believe that this is the reason he knows what time he should expect the good-looking male to come back. It’s definitely not because the unknown customer caught his attention right on his first visit. </p><p>So whenever Yeonjun would be outside contemplating on which song he should play for the day or if he should blast another one at all, he didn’t know that Beomgyu was already waiting.</p>
<hr/><p>(While watching another sunset, Yeonjun bravely reveals how all the songs he used to play were all for Beomgyu.</p><p>“I wonder how many love songs it took for you to fall for me.” He teases.</p><p>As a response, the younger raises his index finger and smiles.</p><p><em>One. Just one</em>.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa this wasn't going to be my first ao3 fic ever but . here we are lmao. i hope you all liked it. (dani i'm sorry this took so long omg)<br/>it's prolly just me but i found it hard to write a fic where no one's actually . speaking that much . </p><p>songs mentioned:<br/>what a heavenly way to die - troye sivan<br/>it’s u - cavetown<br/>forces - japanese wallpaper</p><p>i really scammed y’all with this fic huh the summary was all about love songs but then he only ever played a song like . literally two times</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jjukkyumiz">twitter</a> (i have more aus here and i scream about beomjun a lot)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/taegibeomjun">dani's au twitter</a> (she has beomjun aus too, paved the way for them)<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>